1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for setting and throwing off a transfer cylinder where, in the thrown-on position, the drive wheel of the transfer cylinder is engaged with the drive wheel of an impression cylinder, the drive wheel of the transfer cylinder further engaging the drive wheel of a forme cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In DE 197 46 108 A1, a drive for impression cylinders of a rotary press is disclosed, in which all the impression cylinders are driven by a drive. The disadvantage of such a drive is that the cylinder drive wheels of the transfer cylinders can jam against one another during setting and throwing-off movements.